The new bird-kid on the block
by Iwantwings
Summary: Remember that mysterious bird-girl at the institute? What if she decided to stay with the flock. Cliche story, review if you want me to continue!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new fanfic! I cancelled St. Max of Rescue Missions, because of lack of inspiration, but O found this one hat I wrote a while ago. Review if you like and maybe I'll continue.**

We had just left the institute, and had acquired 2 new flock members, Angel's dog, Total, and the mysterious winged girl, who looked about 10.

We were curled up in a hollowed out band shell in Battery Park, trying to get some sleep. I was awake, on watch, watching the flock + the new girl sleep (I am not a stalker, I'm like the mom) and blowing on my chilly hands, trying to warm up.

It was probably sometime in April (I have no way to keep track of time) but for some odd reason, it was **freezing **in New York. We couldn't build a fire, and so we were freezing our feathery butts off. My flock, except for Fang, were curled up together to keep a little body warmth going. I examined the winged girl closely. She had long chestnut colored hair, and huge hazel eyes with dark, arching brows. As they slept, Nudge had her arm wrapped protectively around the new girl.

-This line is named Bartholomew, and he is a time skip-

It was the next morning, and the flock was awake.

"You need some new clothes! And, ZOMG I could give you a make-over and we could go back to that make-up place and ZOMG! What's your name? I'm Nudge!"

New girl looked a little scared. Who could blame her? But Nudge was right, she did need a name.

"Hey sweetie, don't worry about Nudge, she won't hurt you. Do you have a name?" I put my arm protectively around her shoulder.

"I don't have a name, but I think since my eyes are hazel, I should be called Hazel."

"I like Hazel." Fang said… wait, WHAT!? Fang expressed his opinion! The apocalypse is coming! The apocalypse is coming!

"O.K., I will pick Hazel."

We walked around for a little, until we found a Wal-Mart. We had the Max Card, but who knows how much is on there, and Wal-Mart is a cheap as dirt. We picked out some clothes for Hazel, mostly jeans and T-shirts and a wind breaker to hide the wings. Nudge insisted on a sparkly tank top that was so "Ka-you-te!"

We continued walking buying food at random street carts, showing Hazel around. Then it was time to leave. We took off, heading south towards D.C. According to the files we had found in the Institute, all our parents lived around there. As we took off, I noticed something odd. Gazzy wouldn't stop staring at Hazel.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel POV

It's official. I love flying. It's like… Actually it's practically impossible to describe. All I can say is that it makes me feel free and light.

The wind blew through my hair and the chestnut strands constantly smacked me in the face. The blonde kid, the one who looked about 8, wouldn't stop staring at me. The oldest girl, Max told me everyone's names, but I got them confused. This kid is Fang or Gazzy.

We've been flying for a while, and I'm starting to feel tired. There's some black shapes in the distance that I think are birds, but as we get closer, I see they are too clumsy to be birds. Please no, Please don't be…of course. They have to be flying erasers, because this is my life, right?

We fight them off, and only sustain minor injuries, YAY! Well that's what we all thought until the quiet guy (oh, **he's** Fang) fell out of the sky, his scarlet blood lingering in the air a little longer than him. We flew down after Max and landed on a beach, the ocean slapping the sand in the quiet of the early morning.

Us younger kids walked away from the unconscious Fang, and used Gazzy's pocketknife to tear up one of Angel's old shirts. I got the feeling it had once been white, but same as the white dress I had escaped in, it was covered in dirt and blood, so much I could barely tell what color it had been.

Max was leaning on Fang's chest, using the shirt we had cut up to try and stop the bleeding, and the blind guy was elevating his feet. I studied the scene, somehow one step removed from what was happening. The blood was still steadily flowing despite Max's and Iggy's attempts to stop it. Fang's face was pale. If we didn't find a better way to stop the bleeding, Fang would lose too much blood for anyone to fix.

Just then, I cocked my head to the side. Faint footsteps, which I had paid no attention to earlier, were steadily drawing closer.

"Someone's coming!" the little girl, Angel, announced a second before I could. Her senses must be better than mine, and my special _talent_ was my incredibly enhanced senses. I looked up from the scraps of T-shirt to see a middle aged man wearing a matching gray long-sleeved shirt and pants, with two white wires dangling from his ears. They connected into a bright green device the size of my palm.

"What are you kids doing?" I scooted back and glanced at Max nervously. "What happened to him?" The man said, looking at Fang's unconscious form.

"Umm... no, we're fine." Max tried to protest, but the man ignored her.

"Hey 911, yeah there's this kid here…his side is like sliced opened… Pononmo Beach…yeah, 5 minutes." She touched the screen of his device and turned to us. "O.K. the EMTs are gonna be here in a few minutes. You just hang tight, okay?"

With that, he continued on his morning jog.

**Oh yeah, I am in an updatey mood today! You know what would put me in an even more updatey mood? **

**Reviews!**


End file.
